


A Miniature Mess

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: All it took was ten unsupervised minutes. (03/06/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Porthos, giving Trip a run for his money as Enterprise's resident babe magnet.  


* * *

Realisation hit him.

"Yer jealous!"

"Jealousy is an emotion, Commander. Vulcans do notâ€”"

"Well, could've fooled me," Tucker countered. "You think they're cute but you can't have one, so yer not happy 'bout that."

"I assure you, Commander..."

"Can we get back to the problem now?" Archer interrupted, exasperation giving an edge to his voice.

"Right... Sorry, Cap'n."

An excited bark caused all four officers to look down. Porthos, his tail thumping madly, panted up at them as three dozen miniaturised versions of him scampered around. The beagle looked as if it was grinning maniacally, appearing highly amused by all the commotion around him. Archer's eyes narrowed. He could have sworn the small armadillo-like animal beside his dog winked at him, as she sat there, looking rather pleased with herself.

The three feet tall enclosure kept the diminutive animals from running all over the village, unlike what had happened on the ship yesterday when the eggs had unexpectedly hatched. It had taken most of the off-duty crew, including Tucker, Reed and Mayweather, six long hours to recapture every last one. And that was only after he'd convinced the Lieutenant to not shoot any on sight.

As for Phlox, the doctor was even more cheerful than he ever thought it was possible for a Denobulan to be when he finally got a glimpse of their uninvited guests. Archer could not remember the last time he saw Phlox so excited about a creature. 

If the doctor had his way, he, and every one else onboard, would be having one of these in their quarters right now. Not that the crew would have protested much. He'd caught more than one suspiciously disappointed look after he had announced that they would be returning to the planet to drop the litter off.

Archer sighed. Who would've thought that giving Porthos a free romp on the planet's surface for just ten minutes could have resulted in all of this? Luckily, while they retained their mother's minute size and colour, the young ones inherited their father's furry appearance. If it had been the other way around... He shuddered inwardly. He doubted the local inhabitants would have been so willing to take them as they were right now.

He caught sight of Hoshi, who was standing nearby with a tennis ball-sized pup asleep in her arms, as she turned away to hide a smile. Archer was wondering about the cause when he noticed Tucker's suddenly strangled expression. The engineer was desperately trying to stop an extremely active pup from wiggling into his uniform with one hand while checking the PADD with the other. 

_Definitely female,_ he smirked as he turned back to his Science Officer. 

T'Pol was her usual impassive self as she studied her tricorder. After a moment, the Vulcan looked up.

"That one, Captain," she indicated.

Archer made a frantic grab at the purple creature as it ran by. He held it up to the group of fascinated locals who had assembled on front of Shuttlepod One.

"Right, who was it again who asked for a male...?"


End file.
